Eleanor
Eleanor (previously known as Eleanor Elephant) is a female elephant character who first appeared in JumpStart Preschool (1995). She is usually depicted as an avid reader (as of 1999). In the past, she was often a mascot character for JumpStart's Preschool media, alongside Kisha, Casey and Pierre (see also: Preschool Gang). Appearance Eleanor was originally depicted with gray skin and blue eyes. She only wore a pink bow on top of her head with a heart in the center. In ''JumpStart Pre-K'', her appearance is very similar, although her skin has a slightly more brownish tone. In ''JumpStart Preschool'' (1999), Eleanor has light gray skin. She wears a pink bow and a yellow dress with a white collar. In later appearances, Eleanor is depicted with pinkish skin. In the JumpStart Advanced series, she wears a purple bow, a purple dress over a white shirt, and black shoes. She also has blueish-purple irises. In her artwork for ''JumpStart 3D Virtual World'', she is depicted as being much larger and having a wider trunk. She has three forms, one for preschool and kindergarten, one for 1st grade, and one for 2nd grade. Her preschool and kindergarten form is small with a large lavender bow on her head, and a lavender jumpsuit with a tutu. Her 1st grade form is larger and has a slightly smaller bow. Her second grade form is even larger, and she has a single straight hair sticking up from her head with a small purple bow tied around it, and her jumpsuit has a floral design on the front. Personality and Characteristics Since at least the late 90's, Eleanor has often been depicted as dainty and interested in reading. She is often depicted as having a great memory as well, which is probably based on the saying "an elephant never forgets". A biography for Eleanor on the old Knowledge Adventure site pertaining to her appearance in JumpStart Preschool (1995) stated that her favorite activity is playing piano, her favorite food is curried peanuts, and her favorite school subjects are lunch and recess. Knowledge Adventure. Home Page of Keisha, Casey, Eleanor, and Pierre. Archived on February 4, 1998. Retrieved on October 2, 2016. In JumpStart Preschool (1999), Eleanor is depicted as rather quiet and humble. When Kisha suggests that Eleanor could be in a book about famous elephants someday, Eleanor says, "Oh, I don't know about that..." She seems to be good friends with Cecil. In her idle animations, she is almost always reading. In the video [[JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?|''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?]] its tie-in game ''JumpStart ABC`s, Eleanor is depicted as outgoing and curious. She has her own trunk where she keeps a vareity of dress-up clothes. In the JumpStart Advanced series, Eleanor's learning type is 'The Wordsmith'. The manual for ''JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade'' says, "Eleanor teaches children using her linguistic learning style. She loves to use poetry, reading, and other language cues to help children understand ideas." On a now-defunct site for the JumpStart All Stars, Eleanor's profile said, "Eleanor is usually found writing, acting in plays, dancing, or talking. A ravenous reader and collector of facts, trivia, and quotations, Eleanor is alternately either an invaluable source of information or an insufferable know-it-all. She dreams of being a famous writer someday, and she scribbles her thoughts in a tattered journal that she keeps with her at all times."Knowledge Adventure. Eleanor, the Reader . Retrieved on July 26, 2015. Eleanor's profile in ''JumpStart World'' says, "Eleanor, the elephant, is super strong and very smart. She loves to read to her teddy bear and to dance in her garden. Eleanor says, 'Come find me for a game of catch, any time.' Eleanor and Pierre are good friends." The JumpStart Blog says, "Don’t let her strength fool you; Eleanor is also the daintiest and most graceful of the JumpScouts. She loves to hang out at the reading arcade, but is always up for a good game of catch in Ivy’s meadow."Jumpstart. (2008, December 8). What Your Kid Says. The Jumpstart Blog. Retrieved July 3, 2015. The JumpStart Blog also mentions that she loves flowers and her garden, and that she bakes too. In the Games [[JumpStart Preschool (1995)|''JumpStart Preschool'' (1995)]] Eleanor is one of the main characters. She is four years old and loves preschool. [[JumpStart Pre-K|''JumpStart Pre-K]]' (1996) Eleanor is one of the main characters. She appears in the Fire Station, Barbershop, and Clothing Store mini-games. [[JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island|JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island]] (1996) Eleanor makes a cameo appearance in the woods. [[JumpStart Preschool (1999)|JumpStart Preschool (1999)]] Eleanor is one of the main characters. She primarily appears in the activity "Connect the Dots Book", and she also appears in the activities "Toy Box" and "Wagon and Balls". In her idle animations, she is often seen reading. One of her books is about famous elephants throughout history. [[JumpStart ABC's|JumpStart ABC's]] (1999) Eleanor has the largest role of all the characters. The player accompanies her to find out who spilled their drink in the caboose of the JumpStart train.. [[JumpStart Learning System: Phonics|JumpStart Learning System: Phonics]] (1999) Eleanor is a camper at Camp Readalot. She appears in the Storybook Cave activity. [[JumpStart Around the World|JumpStart Around the World]] (2000) Eleanor is one of the player's travel buddies in the preschool version. She appears in the Blimp Bounce game. [[JumpStart Artist|JumpStart Artist]] (2000) Eleanor mainly appears in the activity "Your Personal Art Studio and Gallery". She also appears in one of the video clips in the activity "Frankie's Paint-Along Songs". [[JumpStart Explorers|JumpStart Explorers]] (2001) Eleanor appears on the rainy day craft pages. [[JumpStart Advanced Preschool|JumpStart Advanced Preschool]] (2002) [[JumpStart Advanced Preschool: Fundamentals|Disc 1: Fundamentals]] Eleanor appears in the Bubble Pop and Rhyme Time mini-games. In Bubble Pop, Eleanor specifies a letter for the player to find. In Rhyme Time, the player helps Eleanor finish her poems by finding rhyming words. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for '''help. [[JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten|''JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten]]' (2002) Eleanor is one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. [[JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade|JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade]] (2002) [[JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals|'Disc 1: Fundamentals]] The player can visit Eleanor at her house and play a mini-game, Eleanor's News Room, there. In this game, Eleanor is a news writer and reporter for her own TV news station, the JumpStart Real News Network. Eleanor is one of seven characters who can be selected to be the player's racing avatar, and she has her own power-up, gadget, trick, and track. Her power-up is the Power Peanut, her gadget is the Peanut Shield, and her trick is the Peanut Gauntlet. Her track is lined by books, and the surrounding areas have large books and papers. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help during activities. [[JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade|JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade]]' (2002) [[JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals|'''Disc 1: ''Fundamentals]] Eleanor is an agent of JumpStart Headquarters. Eleanor is also one of the JumpStart All-Stars. The player can select her as their partner and call her for help. [[JumpStart Pet Rescue|JumpStart Pet Rescue]]' (2009) Eleanor is one of the main characters and local residents. [[JumpStart Crazy Karts|JumpStart Crazy Karts]] (2011) Eleanor is one of the characters that the player can choose to be their racer. In Videos Eleanor is the main character of ''JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose?''. She wants to find out who spilled their juice and left it in the caboose. She acts as a detective to solve the mystery. In Books Eleanor appears in all the Pre-K workbooks and Pre-K Readers, as well as some other Readers. She is the main character of the Pre-K Reader "Eleanor's Enormous Ears". Quotes * ''"I'm Eleanor, and I just '''love words. I love to read them, I love to write them, and I love to say them."'' (Self introduction from JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade) Trivia * Her Name is Changed to Eleanore in French & Leonor in Spanish Versions. * Her Nickname is Ellie, which is mentioned at the Printable Newspaper in JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten. Gallery Eleanor 1995.GIF|Eleanor's appearance in JumpStart Preschool (1995) Honk1.png|Eleanor honking her trunk in JumoStart Preschool (1995) prek_eleanor.png|Eleanor in JumpStart Pre-K eleanor ls promo.png|Promotional artwork for JumpStart Pre-K 4h_eleanor.png|Eleanor's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island eleanor - autorun.png|Artwork for JumpStart Preschool (1999) ELEANOR0.GIF|A model sheet from JumpStart Preschool (1999)'s CD files Pres-new connect the dots.png|Eleanor in the Connect the Dots Book activity from JumpStart Preschool (1999) JSPhonicsLS 10.png|Eleanor in JumpStart Learning System: Phonics atwp_china slideshow 4.png|Eleanor flying a kite in China, from JumpStart Around the World JP Eleanor.jpg|Eleanor and her house in one of the JumpStart jigsaw puzzles eleanor ff 1.png|Eleanor with a camera eleanor ff 2.png|Eleanor sunbathing in a swimsuit kisha and eleanor ff.png|Eleanor and Kisha wearing kimono eleanor advanced series art.png|Early 2000s artwork art eleanor studio.png|Eleanor in JumpStart Artist ex eleanor earrings.png|Eleanor wearing earrings, from JumpStart Explorers Ad1 eleanor game.png|Eleanor's News Room, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade ad1 eleanor track.png|Eleanor's track in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade 2ad_eleanor helps.png|Eleanor helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade ad1a eleanor read.png|Eleanor reading from her journal ad1a eleanor curtsy.png|Eleanor curtsying eleanor ballet.png|Eleanor doing ballet Ad1a pierre eleanor piano.png|Eleanor and Pierre at a piano eleanor march.png|Eleanor marching ad1a eleanor cheer.png|Eleanor cheering with pom-poms ad1a eleanor baseball.png|Eleanor with a baseball and mitt Honk3.png|Eleanor honking her trunk in JumpStart Advanced Preschool Eleanor 2.png|Eleanor sitting jumpstart world eleanor profile.png|Eleanor's profile in JumpStart World Elen.jpg|Eleanor as a kindergartner 2Deleanor k.png|2D artwork of Eleanor as a kindergartner 2Deleanor k happy.png|2D artwork of Eleanor as a kindergartner, happy AdventureLand-Playnow-01.jpg|Eleanor on a banner for AdventureLand ATVWallpaperWide.jpg|Eleanor and Pierre on a JumpStart wallpaper eleanor's house 3dvw.png|Eleanor's house in the JumpStart online game References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:JumpStart Preschool (1995) Category:JumpStart Advanced Preschool Category:JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten Category:JumpStart Preschool (1999) Category:JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World Category:JumpStart Around the World Category:Mascot Characters Category:JumpStart ABC's Category:JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade Category:JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Category:JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? Category:JumpStart 3D Virtual World: The Quest for the Color Meister Category:JumpStart 4th Grade: Haunted Island Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Artist Category:JumpStart (online game) Category:JumpStart Pet Rescue Category:JumpStart Crazy Karts